


It Didn't Take Much

by JamieJJP (TriggerJones)



Series: Birthday Smutathon 2016 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerJones/pseuds/JamieJJP
Summary: College!AU: After a rough day at college, you and your roommate decide to have a night in with pizza, beer, and your favourite movie. One thing leads to another, and you realise what’s been right in front of you for years.





	

Class was shit.

Well, not shit, but you’d learnt it all before and you sure as hell didn’t want to be there.

The professor just went through what you’d done in the lecture preparation, so you were sat there for two hours, waiting for it to be over.

You walked into your apartment, throwing down your bag and kicking off your shoes.

Your roommate was working in the front room, and you flopped down on the couch next to her, putting your head in her lap despite her papers being there.

She laughed fondly, leaning forward to put her work on the coffee table.

“What’s up?” she asked, and you groaned, rolling over and looking up at her.

“Pre-med is not what I thought it would be like,” you told her, your head still resting in her lap.

“Y/N, you’ve always wanted to be a doctor,” she reminded you, playing with your hair absently.

“I still do, I just don’t want to take classes that I could be doing at home to get there,” you clarified, “I’d literally done _everything_ he tried to do with us in this lecture before. Everything. I had a four ‘til six class on a _Friday_ afternoon, when I could have been relaxing at home.”

“If it makes you feel any better, my day was shit too,” she added, and you sat up, turning to face her.

“Sorry,” you smiled softly, “I come in complaining, and you’ve had a crap day too.”

She laughed, shaking her head, “I’m good, don’t worry.”

“Laurel,” you drawled, prompting her for more.

“I’m fine,” she insisted, and you slumped back into the cushions, knowing that it was no use trying to argue with her.

“But I’ll be better after a night of beer and pizza,” she continued, and you grinned, getting up and putting your shoes back on.

“I’ll go on a beer run if you order in?” you asked, and Laurel nodded, already pulling up the Domino’s app on her phone, “I’ll take a-”

“Classic pepperoni,” she interrupted, a grin on her face, “Y/N, we’ve been roommates for so long that I’d be a shit friend if I didn’t know that by now.”

“You’re perfect,” you laughed, grabbing your wallet and keys, “See you in ten.”

* * *

Laurel had loaded your favourite movie and retrieved blankets and pillows from your rooms by the time you got back with the booze, and you grinned when you saw the start-up screen.

“Music and Lyrics?” you asked, and she grinned.

“Your go-to has become mine,” she told you, and you threw yourself down beside her, kissing her cheek and handing her the bag from the store.

“You’re the best,” you told her.

She smiled, pulling the blankets over the two of you and handing you a beer.

You popped the cap, clinking the neck with hers, “Cheers.”

She rolled her eyes, taking a long pull from her bottle and starting the movie just as the pizza arrived.

Laurel groaned, looking over at you with big puppy eyes, silently begging you to answer the door.

You huffed in mock-annoyance, getting up again to retrieve the pizza.

* * *

Half way into the movie, you’d eaten your fill of Domino’s, and you were both a little buzzed from the beers you’d enjoyed alongside the pizza.

“Wanna tell me about your day yet?” you asked, her head lolling against your shoulder.

“Mmmm… no,” she hummed, smiling up at you and blinking lazily.

“Laurel,” you sighed, scritching your fingers against her scalp, “What can I do to help you?”

She blinked slowly, an unrecognisable look in her eyes when they reopened, “Just this.”

You frowned slightly as she leaned into you, her heavy eyes flitting between your lips and your eyes.

“What’re you doing?” you murmured, your heart pounding in your ears.

She smiled, closing the small distance between your mouths with a soft press of lips.

“You’re drunk,” you whispered, pulling back with every morsel of control you had left in your body.

You’d wanted this - her - for almost as long as you’d been roommates, but you couldn’t let it happen like this.

You’d sobered up the moment that she’d leant in, but you had no idea what state she was in, what she’d been through that day.

“I’m not,” she insisted, pushing the blankets off of you and crawling into your lap, “I’ve only had two.”

Your hands instinctively settled on her waist as she draped her arms over your shoulders.

She leant in again, kissing you firmer this time, her soft lips the perfect pressure against your own.

“Laurel, I-”

“Stop thinking,” she whispered, “And stop interrupting this.”

She leant back in, before pulling away abruptly.

“Unless I’ve read all of this wrong and you don’t want this,” she said, searching your eyes, “I’ve wanted it for a long time. Please tell me you want this, too.”

Your eyes looked between her own, noting the honesty and need behind those beautiful greens.

“Yeah,” you breathed, crashing your lips to hers.

She smiled against your lips, untying your hair from the day’s messy bun and carding her fingers through your hair.

Laurel moved, shifting the two of you so that she was lying on top of you on the couch, straddling your thigh, a knee between your legs.

You bit your lip as she kissed over your jaw.

“Feeling better yet?” you breathed, your hands slipping under her shirt to the hot skin of her hips.

“I’d probably feel better if you we took our pants off,” she admitted, and you laughed softly, pushing her back and getting to your feet.

“What-?” she frowned at you, and you smiled, popping the button on your fly and pulling down your jeans.

She laughed slightly, standing up and doing the same.

Once your pants were on the floor in a pile with the blankets you laid back down on the couch, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the same position as before.

Laurel kissed you deeply, her tongue exploring your mouth as she ground down against your thigh.

The movement moved her knee closer to your core, the friction causing you to gasp against her lips.

She grinned, pulling your lower lip between her teeth as she moved her hand down your body to your thinly covered centre.

You groaned into her mouth as she licked along your lip, soothing it with her tongue as she continued to grind into you, her fingers working you over your panties.

“Shit,” she panted, kissing along your jaw, “Oh my God, Y/N.”

You nodded in wordless agreement, your fingers clenching against her ass, urging her on.

You could feel her getting wetter through the thin material as she used your thigh for friction.

A sudden laugh escaped your lips and you buried your face in her neck to try and cover it up.

“What?” she asked, a soft frown accompanying the amused smile on her face as she stilled her movements.

“Nothing,” you insisted, moving your hands to her hips, your thumbs massaging small circles where they rested against her hip bones, “I just… if anyone saw us right now…”

“We’re rutting on the couch like teenagers?” she finished, and you nodded, “Yeah, true. But… it’s hot, right?”

“Very much so,” you nodded, kissing her again.

She smiled against your lips, her hand slipping underneath the hem of your panties, teasing you.

The first touch of pen-calloused fingertips to your clit had electricity coursing through your veins, your hips bucking against her hand.

“Fuck,” you groaned, and she kissed the moan from your lips.

Her tongue explored your mouth, causing sparks behind your eyelids as she continued to draw pleasure to the surface, her core still grinding against your thigh.

You held onto her ass as if it would save you - and maybe it would - as you felt yourself getting wetter by her touch, your orgasm quickly approaching.

Laurel kissed along your jaw, getting closer to your ear before nipping the lobe gently between her teeth.

“I’m close already, can you believe that?” she breathed, hotly, “Just from this.”

You nodded wordlessly, her fingers working over your clit faster, bringing you right to the edge.

“Laurel- I- _ah_ -” you gasped, biting your lip as you felt yourself come, hard and fast, from her fingers alone.

“Yes,” she breathed, grinding through her own orgasm, her release soaking through her panties.

Your heart was pounding, your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath, Laurel flopping down on top of you.

Once you’d caught your breath, you carded a hand through her hair, gently making her look up at you.

“We should get cleaned up,” you murmured, and she nodded, kissing you softly.

“Yeah.”

* * *

You rewound the movie to where you were last paying attention to it, curling into each other once you’d both changed into your pyjamas.

It was crazy, how well the two of you fit together this quickly.

Laurel kissed you deeply before you looked back at the screen, leaving her to place a trail of kisses down your neck.

“You taste like pepperoni,” she told you between kisses, and you could feel her smirking against your neck.

“You shouldn’t have suggested pizza if you were planning on seducing me,” you reminded her, and she pulled back, grinning at you.

“It didn’t take much,” she murmured, pecking your lips.

“What didn’t?”

“Seducing you.”

You smiled, stroking her hair behind her ear, “Whether you knew it or not, you’ve been doing it for years.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, resting her head on your shoulder and holding you close, “I guess I have.”


End file.
